


AA( Awkward Alex)

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a baby gay, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: Alex being awkward when trying to come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing on tumblr about Alex talking to Kara about how being gay was looked upon in other planets so I thought I would give it a try.
> 
> My tumblr is:  
> tideintheaffairsofmen

Alex had been strangely quiet this sister night. She hadn't pressed Kara on the James situation and when Kara tried to ask Alex any questions her sister insisted that she really wanted to watch the movie, Pitch Perfect ( Kara's Choice), which was strange because not only had they watched it about a dozen times but Alex had also began hating it after their third go of watching it.

If Kara was being honest Alex had been like this for nearly a month. And by that Kara meant that she had been distant. Sure they talked everyday but it just seemed like they never really talked about anything. Alex always changed the subject quickly if their conversations ever got too deep or too personal. Alex outright refused to tell Kara what she had been doing when she left the DEO and went home for the night because Kara knew she had not been in her apartment a lot this month ( Kara may or may not fly by Alex's apartment almost every late night patrol).

So Kara had begun to worry about her sister. She worried that Alex was planning something against Cadmus on her own. She already went after the mole on her own so what would stop her trying to rescue her father in her own.

Kara was just thinking that she should talk to Hank about this when Alex broke the silence that had been held. " Does sexuality matter on other planets?"

" What?" Kara asked confused. Where the hell was this coming from?

" Was people's sexuality a big deal on Krypton like it is here? Was there uh any homophobia?" Alex continued slowly.

" I mean I can't speak for all the other planets but it wasn't a big deal on Krypton as far as I know." Kara answered staring at her adoptive sister who still hadn't turned to make eye contact with the hero. " What has brought this on?" 

" Uh I had to go to that alien bar with Maggie again for a case and one of them said something to her about being gay. I was just wondering if their hatred came from their home planet or the years they have spent living here." Alex answered quickly. 

" Huh, I didn't know Maggie was gay. Well just let her know not all aliens are like that. We Kryptonians are very accepting." Kara smiled.

" Yea, will do." Alex turned and gave her sister a quick smile.

\-----------------------------------

" You know I don't care that you are gay right?" Kara says as she lands outside the DEO with Maggie. Supergirl had just saved Maggie from an attack by a Meta but she still had some injuries that needed to be checked out by the DEO.

" Uh okay?" Maggie says almost as if it was a question.

" Not all aliens are homophobic is what I'm trying to say. Just because one said something to you doesn't mean we all think the same."

" Okay... and when did an alien say something to me about being gay?" Maggie questioned as the walked into the DEO.

" Oh Alex told me what happened at the bar.... or was that suppose to be a secret?" Kara says sheepishly thinking that maybe Maggie wouldn't appreciate Alex telling someone else about her business.

" I-uh." Maggie didn't know how to respond. There had been no comment from an alien about her sexuality but Maggie knew there must've been a reason Alex lied to her sister about it. 

Fortunately, Maggie was saved by Hank and Alex rushing to their sides as they got to the command centre. Alex immediately dragged Maggie into medical while Hank pulled Kara a different direction so they could debrief.

" You could've got yourself killed." Alex says as she disinfects some cuts Maggie has.

" That would've been better than the awkward conversation I just had with your sister." Maggie says through gritted teeth as the pain finally kicks in.

" What did Kara say? I'm sorry if she started using you as her own personal shrink."

" She told me that she doesn't care if I'm gay and that not all aliens are homophobic like the one who said something to me at a bar." Maggie answers. " Care to explain?" She quirked up her eyebrow.

Alex put her face in her hands and groaned. " This is so embarrassing." She couldd feel her face heat up and she didn't want to look at Maggie right now but the Detective pulled her hands away and laced their fingers together.

" I was asking Kara what Kryptonians thought about sexuality because I was going to come out to her but I chickened out so I told her an alien said something homophobic to you and that's why I was asking. And now I have no idea how to fix it and I lost my best ch-" Alex rambled before being cut off by Maggie's lips.

" Sometimes you gotta learn to shut up babe." Maggie smiled as she rested her forehead on Alex's.

Their moment was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

" Kara? How long have you been there?" Alex asks shocked as she sees her sister standing in the doorframe.

" Long enough." The superhero smiled. " And just for the record, I don't care that you are gay either."


End file.
